Can I trust you?
by bluelove
Summary: : Syaoran is one of the most known player of the school while Sakura is well herself but she hates players because….I don’t really know how to summarize so read to find out the rest! S+S!!! Please review if u want me to continue!
1. Default Chapter

Summary: Syaoran is one of the most known player of the school while Sakura is well herself but she hates players because..I don't really know how to summarize so read to find out the rest! S+S!!! Please review if u want me to continue!  
  
This is my first attempt at writing a CCS story and I hope you'll like it!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything from ccs even though I wish I did.  
  
Please review if you want me to continue. If you review I'll try to add a chapter each two days.  
  
Here is the punctuation that I'll be using: ~dreams~ 'thoughts' "cut of speech-" *flashback*  
  
Well anyways, on with the story.  
  
A light brown haired girl raced down the stairs. She was late again!! She had a big smile and beautiful green eyes filled with happiness. Today was the day Tomoyo (Madison in the English version) had invited her for tea after school saying that she had to tell her something important. She couldn't wait to see Tomoyo's house again.  
  
"Hey skirt! Can you make anymore noise when you're coming down the stairs? I thought the house was crumbling down!"  
  
Sakura's face turned beet red with anger. She was just about to start arguing with him when she remembered she had no time for that. She stuffed a toast into her mouth and ran out the door without a single word to Touya (Tori in the English version).  
  
She rollerbladed to school as fast as possible and was relieved when she made it before the teacher to class. Immediately she went to her seat witch was next to her best friend but in front of one of the single guys she disliked: Li Syaoran. She did not dislike him because he wasn't cute; he was actually quite the contrary; he was the cutest guy in school with his messy brown hair, his amber eyes and his perfect body. He was the leader of the soccer team and was one of the top students of school. But the reason Sakura didn't like him was because he was the most known player in school.  
  
"Sakura Kinomoto will you please read now."  
  
That pulled Sakura out from her thoughts and made her stare blankly at the book in front of her.  
  
"I am waiting" said her teacher impatiently.  
  
Just when the teacher was going to say something, Tomoyo whispered:" page 90, second paragraph" and Sakura started reading.  
  
The day passed and soon school was over. Sakura and Tomoyo were about to leave when they heard someone calling after them.  
  
"Sakura! Tomoyo! Wait up!" Meilin screamed as she caught up to them.  
  
Meilin was Syaoran's cousin but had once been engaged to him. Meilin said that in that time he had not been a player. She broke off the engagement because she realized that she didn't really love him as her future husband but as a friend and cousin. Meilin started hanging a lot more with Sakura after that because she realized that Sakura wasn't after Syaoran. Now Meilin who just came back from Hong Kong two days ago had the surprise of her life when she heard that Syaoran was a player not to mention the most known one.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Class we have a new student transferred from Hong Kong, she was here five years ago for those who might remember her" the teacher said  
  
At that moment a girl with black hair stepped in.  
  
"Please welcome Meilin Xio-lang. Meilin please take a seat behind Tomoyo right there" said the teacher as she pointed towards Tomoyo.  
  
Sakura mouthed a "hi" as Meilin passed her and Meilin smiled, she had missed Sakura a lot.  
  
Soon the bell rang and the class left.  
  
"Meilin I missed you!" exclaimed Sakura throwing her arms around her and hugging her. Meilin returned the hug happy to finally be back.  
  
"Perfect! I caught all of it on tape!" exclaimed Tomoyo.  
  
-sweat drops-  
  
Li who was still in class got up and left. He didn't know anything about Meilin's friends and didn't care.  
  
"He sure changed a lot! Is it true that he is a player?" asked Meilin.  
  
"Yes he is and I don't know if he changed or not since I've never really known him" replied Sakura.  
  
"Anyways it's good to be back!" exclaimed Meilin.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
"Hey! Meilin what's wrong?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Nothing, just wanted to know where you were going in such a hurry!?"  
  
"Oh! Sakura is coming over to my house."  
  
"Oh well, guess I better get going. Wei must be waiting for me at home. Bye!"  
  
"Bye Meilin!" Sakura said as Meilin turned away and started running in the opposite direction.  
  
"By the way, thanks a lot Tomoyo!" Sakura said as she turned towards her.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For saving me in class, when I had to read."  
  
"No problem! Well anyways, we're here! Common! Let's go in!"  
  
Tomoyo entered the house fallowed by Sakura.  
  
"Sakura, hurry up! I can't wait to tell you-"  
  
"Tomoyo darling, is that you?  
  
"Yes mother."  
  
Tomoyo's mother stepped out of the dining room and came to greet them.  
  
"Hi Sakura! It's so nice to see you again! Tomoyo darling, I have to go to work so take care of yourself and Sakura, I'll be back around 9pm."  
  
"Don't worry momy, we'll be fine."  
  
"Alright, I'll go then!" she said as she left.  
  
As soon as her mother left, Tomoyo pulled Sakura up the stairs and into her room. As soon as she entered her room, Tomoyo rushed to go get a box. Sakura looked at the nicely decorated box in awe.  
  
"Wow! You decorated it?"  
  
"Of course I did but wait till you see what's inside!" Tomoyo exclaimed happily.  
  
"Is this why you invited me over?"  
  
Tomoyo nodded.  
  
"But you said you had something to tell me!"  
  
"I did! I had to tell you that I did something for you!"  
  
"What?!" Sakura sweat drops and falls.  
  
"Hurry up and open it! I can't wait to see what you think about it!"  
  
Sakura opened the box and gasped as she saw what was in it.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** *************************  
  
It was the most beautiful dress Sakura had ever seen! (I'll tell you what it looks like when she'll wear it)  
  
"So what do you think?"  
  
"Oh Tomoyo, it's beautiful! But what is it for?"  
  
"Your prom, silly!"  
  
"What?!" Sakura screamed "But the prom is in a year from now!!"  
  
"Ya, I know but ever since you stopped collecting cards I didn't have a reason to make dresses anymore so I looked for any opportunity, and the prom was the perfect one to do a dress for you." Tomoyo exclaimed with stars in her eyes. ( In here she collected the cards on her own with the help of Tomoyo of course. Meilin knows about the cards as well as Syaoran because the cards use to belong to the Li clan but they didn't try capturing them because they knew the cards had chosen another mistress.)  
  
"But Tomoyo, I'm not even sure I'm going!"  
  
"Well now you are! The only thing you'll have to worry about is choosing in between all the guys I'm sure will ask you to go! And when they'll see you in that dress-"  
  
Tomoyo was interrupted as the maid came in to set the tray of tea on the table. Tomoyo thanked her and the maid left. They than continued talking until 7 pm when Sakura left. She had to be home by7:30 pm even though it was a Friday night because she had promised to fix supper for 8 o'clock when her brother and father would be coming home. 


	2. the dream

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own ccs.  
  
First of all I'd like to thank all my reviewers and all those that sent me an email( hope you don't mind if I don't name you because I kind of erased all my mail but I did try to write back to all of you.). So for the reviewers; thank you to:  
  
EcuaGirl/ I know there are a lot of player stories but I hope I can make mine one of a kind but I guess you'll be the juge of that. Thanks for the review!  
  
Fantasiimaker /Thanks for the review and I'll try to add more details.:You'll tell me if I succed.  
  
Carolin Rocha/Thanks for the review  
  
purple-snowbunny / Thanks for the review  
  
Kerochan/ Thanks for your review which by the way was the longest! There will be a lot of Sakura/Syoran very soon.  
  
Kattie / Thanks for the review  
  
Fallen Angel /Thanks for the review  
  
The Snake a.k.a. Knight_Lancer a.k.a Mechadon_01 a.k.a Xenria Brood /Thanks for the review  
  
koneko1028 /Thanks for the review  
  
makogurl48 /Thanks for the review  
  
Sexy Vixen /Thanks for the review Shadow Knight/Thanks for the review  
  
And now: The continuing..  
  
She got home, unlocked the door and stepped in when a flying object smashed into her.  
  
"Ahhhhh!!!!" Sakura screamed only to find herself facing a yellow stuffed animal.  
  
"Sakura!!! Boy am I happy to see you! I'm starving! I can't believe you forgot about me!"  
  
"Kero, don't ever scare me like that again! Plus I didn't forget you" Sakura said as she pulled out a package from her schoolbag. "Here, I brought you a piece of Tomoyo's cake"  
  
"Yeah!!!!! I love you Sakura! Yummy! But you know you could have brought me a bigger piece!" Kero exclaimed jumping up and down as Sakura sweat dropped and headed towards the kitchen to prepare supper. ***Meanwhile***  
  
"I can't believe you don't love me after all the time we spent together" cried a sixteen-year-old girl.  
  
"I never loved you so stop it" replied the guy.  
  
"But..but..I thought you changed, I thought you were-"  
  
"You thought wrong."  
  
"How can you be so mean Syaoran?"  
  
"Simple, I don't care!"  
  
"I hate you!!" screamed the girl as she slapped him and then took off running away as tears ran down her face."  
  
He stood there looking after her until she disappeared before lifting his shoulders, turning around and leaving. He didn't care, not anymore.  
  
**********************************  
  
"Monster, I'm home!"  
  
"I am not a monster" screamed Sakura coming out of the kitchen and towards the door.  
  
"You know what? You're right, you're not a monster."Touya took in her surprise before continuing".you're much worse than one!" Sakura was just about to insult him back when she realized he wasn't alone but that Yukito (Julian in English) was also there. He smiled at her kindly before greeting her.  
  
"Hey Sakura, how are you?" "Great, how about you?" Sakura asked the guy she had once thought she loved but now she knew that her love was only brotherly nothing more . "Fine. Touya invited me for supper and I hope you don't mind"  
  
"Nope, not at all, I thought you might come so I cooked enough for everyone."  
  
Touya was just about to say something when the front door opened and his and Sakura's dad stepped in as the all greeted him and everyone got ready for supper.  
  
That night, Sakura laid wide eye in her bed. She had awoken from a dream and somehow she knew it was important. Kero had once told her that her dreams had the power to predict the future when it was really important that she knew what happened. She tried and tried to remember what her dream was about but she just couldn't remember. After trying endlessly to remember, she gave up and waited until sleep came to claim her again.  
  
"Sakura wait up! Sakura!" Meilin was screaming at the top of her lungs yet Sakura did not seem to hear her. Finally, Meilin caught up to her, only to find Sakura staring at nothing in particular.  
  
"Sakura? What's wrong?" Meilin was worried; Sakura didn't even acknowledge her presence. Slowly she touched her shoulder and Sakura jumped.  
  
"Huh? What?" Sakura was still thinking about her dream. It had been one week since her first one but it kept on repeating itself.  
  
"Sakura, what's wrong?"  
  
"Oh..nothing.I was just thinking"  
  
"About?"  
  
"It's nothing really, I was just thinking about what subject I should choose for English."  
  
In fact Sakura had been thinking about was the part she had finally managed to remember from her dream. She remembered that it was dark outside and that she was all alone in the park, but she couldn't remember anything else.  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
".."  
  
"Sakura! You're not thinking about English! I knew it!" Meilin said when suddenly she had a bright idea.  
  
"Sakura, you know what? I came to your house thousand of times but you never came over! What do you think if you came over tomorrow? It's Saturday so you don't have to study, so what do you think?"  
  
Sakura looked at hr curiously and then with a smile replied:  
  
"I guess I could, I mean I don't have any chores to do tomorrow and I'd love to see your house .. Um.. sure I'll come."  
  
"Yeah! I'm so happy! Well got to go! See ya tomorrow!"  
  
That night Sakura had the same dream but this time she could see herself more clearly and therefore she could see she was crying.  
  
**********  
  
"Wow! It's huge! I mean it's even bigger than Tomoyo's  
house!"  
  
"Well than Sakura, you should see the house he has in Hong-Kong, it's at least four times bigger than this one." Replied Meilin s she led her trough the front door and into the house.  
  
Sakura was looking around her, when she bumped into something or rather someone.  
  
She was about to look at the person and apologize when she heard Meilin say "Hey Syaoran!"  
  
Sakura had totally forgotten they lived inside the same house.  
  
Please review!!!! 


	3. the double encounter

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own ccs.

**_I'm really sorry it took so long to write and to make up for the very long time it took me to write it I promise to add a chap. each day for the whole week if I get reviews._**

First of all I'd like to thank all my reviewers of the last Chappie. So for the reviewers; thank you to:

Hanamaru285

SaFiRe Star

Caressful Deceit

Sunni

emerald wolf; About the dream, it's what I'm hopping to induce people to believe but I'll give you a clue by telling you it is not the reason she is crying.

musegurl18

n/a

Crystal jade I hope that Syaoran's reaction doesn't deceive you

*******On the last time******

Sakura was looking around her, when she bumped into something or rather someone.

She was about to look at the person and apologize when she heard Meilin say "Hey Syaoran!"

Sakura had totally forgotten they lived inside the same house.

**And now: The continuing……**

Sakura looked at the guy in front of her. Even though she disliked him she knew she had to apologize.

"Umm…I'm really sorry…I didn't—"

"Save it" he said as he left.

He couldn't believe Meilin had invited her over especially when she knew he hated seeing girls in his house but he had to say she was pretty hot." Urg…no way!" he said to him self once out of the girls ear shot. But then again he could go out with her….no, he couldn't because she was one of Meilin's best friends and he promised himself not to go out with her best friends and after all he was looking forward to tonight's date with this other girl he'd just met .

"Gee, that was nice!" Sakura just couldn't believe the nerve of the guy. Here she was trying to be polite to him and what does she get in return; a rude comment!!

"Don't mind him, he's always cold to all my friends, actually I think he's cold even with the girls his playing but I guess they like it cause it makes him seem mysterious. Who knows. What I want to know is how come he became a player, I mean when I left to go home to Hong Kong he disliked girls but he'd never hurt them. Anyways, we've reached my room, common, I can't wait to show it to you!!!"

Meilin opened the door to her humongous room and stepped aside to grant Sakura entrance.

"Wow! I love your room Meilin!"

"Really? Thanks"

Meilin's room was a reddish color  and had been decorated in a Chinese style. In one corner of her room a beautiful Chinese tree was painted on the wall. (Sorry if the description sucks and if it's short it's just that at the moment I have no inspiration).

"Anyways the main reason I invited you here was to know what's wrong."

"Wrong?" asked a clueless Sakura.

"Yup! Yesterday you kept on spacing out much more than usually. Why?"

" Oh well, if you really want to know I'll tell you but it's really not important, I mean it's been bothering me for awhile since I keep on having it.  It's this dream I keep on having. The only thing I can remember is that I'm in a park and that I'm crying."

"Hmmm…well, do you remember what park it is?"

" Now that I think about it, I do, it's the park with the fountain and I just remembered that I was behind it and looking for something when…I can't remember but then I'm crying. It's probably just a bad dream."

"…maybe it's a prediction"

"Maybe"

"Well if you ever have the dream again, you'll let me know. K?"

"k" replied Sakura thoughtfully, 'maybe Meilin's right , maybe it is a prediction but than why can't I remember all that happens, I mean what if it's something bad'…"

"Hello? You in there? You know, it won't help if you don't stop thinking about it. Give it a rest , you'll figure it out, don't worry."

"You're right so what will we do now?"

"I know! Common! I Have to bring you to my favorite place, I'm sure you'll love it!" Meilin exclaimed as she raced out the door and down the stairs into the garden closely followed by Sakura. Sakura followed Meilin far into the garden to a hidden bench in between two cheery blossom trees.

"Wow!" exclaimed Sakura. From the bench you could see the whole garden and it's numerous fountains without being spotted.

Both girls were soon lost in drifting conversations going from boys to school to cloths to teachers to movies to music to the clow cards and so on.

They were talking for two hours when the decided to invite Tomoyo and go shopping.

"Sakura, you just stay here while I go call Tomoyo, I'll be right back." With that said Meilin dashed off.

After a few minutes, Sakura started singing a song that she just happened to remember from the radio as she daydreamed.

_Where have you been,  
My long lost friend?  
It's good to see you again.  
Come and sit for a while  
I've missed your smile  
Today the past is goodbye.  
Time can't erase  
A lover's embrace.  
Can't you hear it calling?  
A new day dawning  
You were longing to find.___

Se was so caught up in the song that she didn't see the silent figure approach her.

" What are you doing here" asked the figure.

Sakura stopped singing immediately and with a jump and a startled expression turn sideways to find herself once more faced with Syaoran.

"Hoe!!! Sy…Syaoran…I didn't see you coming…I—"

"What are you doing here?" He asked again interrupting her. ' Wow, she sings so nice, she looked just like an angel' But as soon as the thought came he shook his head to erase it. 'Maybe I could make an exception and date one of Meilin's friends' But that thought too, was quickly dismissed as he tried to hear what she was saying.

"Umm…Meilin showed me this spot and well told me to wait here for her—"

"Sakura, you don't have to explain yourself to him, he's just surprised to see you in his, also, favorite spot. He often comes here when he has to think" said Meilin as she approached them.

"Anyways let's go Sakura! Tomoyo said she 'd meet us at the mall. Oh and Li, you want to come too since you told me you had to go buy I don't know what?" Meilin said as she turned towards her cousin.

"…I guess"

With that all three of them set off towards the mall.

Hope you liked it! I'm sorry for those who wanted more Syaoran/Sakura scenes but I can promise they'll be more in the next 'chappie' that is if you review. Please review and tell me what you think about it. I'm also opened to suggestions. Oh by the way, the song was Stay by Alison Krauss. It just happened to play on the radio at the moment I was writing that part. Well, once again, PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	4. bad day

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own ccs.

First, I would like to thank all my reviewers of the last Chappie. So for the reviewers, thank you to:

**demi-kaijuu****: You're review was the longest, thanks a lot!! I can't really answer your question about the garden without giving away something from the story but I can tell you she wasn't in the same spot as she was in her dream. Thanks again for the review! **

**emerald**** wolf1;I corrected the mistake and I thank you for telling me. If you ever find another mistake feel free to notify me. Oh, and I have every intention of making s+s play around for awhile because I think you are entirely right when you say it would make the story more interesting. Once again, thanks a lot for the review.**

**Midnight Fairy:Thanks a lot for the review.**

**Jenny: Thanks a lot for the review.**

**Sohryu:Thanks a lot for the review.**

**Saiyan Brat1: I'm glad you like Syaoran's personality and thanks a lot for the review.**

**AnimeCoupleLvrChick: Thanks a lot for the review.**

**hopeless-amore: Thanks a lot for the review and I'm sorry I stopped the chapter there.**

**Mystical Angel3:Thanks for the honest review. To be honest, I wrote the beginning of this story on paper a year in a half ago and when I put it on the computer, I did not correct it. I will do my best to write it better and if you have any suggestions to help it be more comprehensive fell free to tell me. Once again thanks a lot for the review.**

**love-bv: Thanks a lot for the review.**

**falling-stars: Thanks a lot for the review and I promise to try and make the chapter longer.**

**Crystal jade2: Gee..you seemed in a hurry to finish the review. Well, I promise to try to make chapters longer and thanks a lot for the review.**

**kefu05: Thanks a lot for the review.**

**mEh BeH a NiNja FoShO: Thanks a lot for the review.**

**AnimeLife: Thanks a lot for the review.**

**Evergreen: Thanks a lot for the review and don't worry, soon enough you'll have an insight as to why Li became a player.**

**Serge1589: Thanks a lot for the review.**

**Dangerously Sweet: Thanks a lot for the sweet review.**

***chibi*: Thanks a lot for the review.**

I said I'd update each day in the last chap but unfortunately I had to break y promise because I had to go to my grand-ma's house and well, she has no computer. Anyways, on with the story:

*****Last time*****

"Anyways let's go Sakura! Tomoyo said she 'd meet us at the mall. Oh and Li, would you like to come with us since you told me you had to go buy something?" Meilin said as she turned towards her cousin.

"…I guess"

With that, all three of them set off towards the mall.

**Now, the continuing…******

They found Tomoyo immediately after arriving at the mall and they set off for endless hours of shopping. After shopping for half an hour, Syaoran said he had one last thing to get and that after that, he was heading home and without another glance at anyone he left in the opposite direction as the girls stopped for an ice cream. After finishing the sweet treat, they too headed in the direction Syaoran had five minutes ago. 

They soon reached a sport shop and Sakura decided to go check it out while Meilin and Tomoyo decided to check the store next to it. Sakura went in the store and bough herself a pair navy blue pants and a cute pink top. She paid for them and was about to walk out when Syaoran bumped into her. This time she didn't apologize but waited for his, witch for a long while didn't come. The stared at each other for an eternity before Syaoran finally said "sorry".  Sakura thought that since she met him he had been rather quiet and hadn't hit on her at all so she decided to be nice.

"So, what did you buy?"

Before he had the time to think, he automatically answered. "I bought some cloths for my date tonight."

'Of course! For a moment there I almost forgot he was a player, but I mean he actually answered so maybe I should talk to him even though he's a player and that I hate him for it.'

"Hmm…can I see what you bought?"

"Sure, if you'll go out with me tomorrow night I'm sure I could dress with my new cloths again."

She couldn't believe it! The nerd of that guy! She had tried to be nothing but nice…wait…why would she be nice, it's her own fault he had thought he might get her to go out with him…well in that case she certainly wouldn't be nice anymore.

"No and bye." Sakura said dryly as she turned to leave.

"Oh, I see you're scared that you might actually like me."

"What????" Sakura screamed as she turned around blushing from all the attention she had accidentally turned towards her.

"You heard me."

"I hate you! I could never care for you!!" Sakura said as she walked out of the store fuming only to find herself facing her two best friends. She walked right by them uttering whispered 'I hate him' all a long.

Both of her friends were soon fallowing her but not before Meilin had a chance to throw a death glare to her cousin.

Syaoran couldn't believe it! First, he couldn't believe what he had asked her and then he couldn't believe she had refused!!!!! No girl had ever turned him down and especially not a hot one! Now where did that thought come from? He was going to make her regret turning him down! No one said no to Li.

Tomoyo and Meilin had finally managed to calm Sakura down. Meilin promised Sakura to give Syaoran a piece of her mind but Sakura said it was fine that they should just forget it. 

That night Sakura laid in her bed, unable to sleep. It was not because of the dream but because of what Syaoran had said. It wasn't true, she wasn't afraid that she would ever like him but then why did she keep thinking about what he said. It's true that he was hot but she hated him. After pondering her mind with numberless questions, she finally managed to fall asleep only to have her now daily dream, once more.

The next day started as boringly as all the others for Sakura. She had once again almost been late for school and once again was stuck in class listening to the boring lecture. Her day was also infuriating because no matter witch corner she turned she always ended up falling on Syaoran kissing a girl. 

He would never do such a thing normally because he liked his privacy yet he knew it was the best way to make another girl jealous. The problem this time was that he had picked the wrong girl to make jealous: Sakura. Sakura was unaware of the reasons Syaoran was acting that way in front of everyone in the school but she was sure of one thing: she totally despised him.

After a week, Syaoran stopped kissing girls at school having noticed how stupid his idea had been in the first place. He had to forget about her refusal and make sure never to make a repeat performance. Sakura on her side had totally forgotten Syaoran existed. 

___________________________

Monday arrived as well as a new student. It was unusual for a student to arrive this late during a school year therefore as he entered the class all the attention was directed towards him.

"Class, today we have a new student all the way from England. Please welcome Eriol."

Sakura was surprised he had returned from England since he hadn't let her know he was coming. Eriol was also Syaoran's cousin and just like him a player. He was also the single player that Sakura did not hate but actually liked. (a.n: Eriol is the same as in the episodes except that he is a player and that he doesn't like anyone for the moment.) Tomoyo had always found Eriol cute but she knew he was a player, therefore had never risked dating him. 

Eriol whispered a 'hey' to the tree girls he knew from years ago and silently took his place next to Syaoran. The day slowly passed by and the recess was passed listening to Eriol talk about everything he had done in England until now. 

"Hey, by the way, I've heard something I've got some problem imagining. Is it true Li is a player?" asked Eriol.

 "Well yeah, I've had the same reaction when I figured out on my return from Hong Kong. I don't know what happened while I was gone to make him become a player and if you figure it out you better tell Me." answered Meilin with a warning tone towards the end.

The subject was quickly changed as Meilin said they should go to a movie. They all agreed to go on Friday, right after school.

Friday came and they all met to go to the movies. In fact, the 'all' was one more person than predicted. Syaoran had shown up with Meilin who said that he too had really wanted to see the movie so she had invited him too. Sakura was not at all pleased but she was still kind as it was in her nature. Soon enough they arrived at the theater only for Sakura to realize that the movie they were going to see was a horror one.

"Hoeeee!!!!!!!!! No….one…told…me…me…that…we.... were—"

"Oops! Sorry Sakura I totally forgot you hated scary movies." said Meilin.

After half an hour of trying to convince Sakura that the movie wasn't so scary, as the guys bought popcorn, they managed to make her accept to see it. Unfortunately, by that time the seats were almost all full so they couldn't find a place where they could all seat together. There were two empty seats in the first row another one right behind it and two of them in the last row. Sakura didn't want to be close to the screen since she was already scared as it was therefore ended up in one of the seats in the last row next to Syaoran who couldn't stand being close to the screen because it caused a headache. When Sakura knew, she had to seat next to him she had refused until Meilin promised her it would be ok as she sent a chilling death glare towards Syaoran. Tomoyo and Eriol, who loved being as close as possible to the screen, ended up in the front row, leaving Meilin seating alone, behind them. 

Sakura couldn't believe her bad luck!! As she was trying to find any other two seats so she could move away from Syaoran and sit with Meilin the light dimmed and the movie began. The first minutes of the movie weren't so bad but she was soon holding Syaoran' hand as if it was her life support.

That's all for the moment folks! I hope you like it. Please review! 

~bluelove~


	5. stuck with you

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own ccs  
  
I'm soooo sorry for not updating quicker! I had a lot of schoolwork and no inspiration. Once again, I'm sorry and I hope this chapter will be worth the wait. Once again, a big 'thanx' to all my reviewers! Thanks go to:  
  
Catrel50@hotmail.com  
  
Cutie Blossom  
  
hopeless-amore  
  
emerald wolf1  
  
Crystal jade2  
  
DaredevilX  
  
Amanda Winner   
  
demi-kaijuu  
  
Ice Itako  
  
MLG   
  
midnight-mage  
  
evedarkheart  
  
kimberly   
  
S.a.K.u.R.a.  
  
Darkjadedeyes  
  
musical-sakura  
  
Hikaru Ayumi  
  
iluvmangaMANGAXx   
  
LilMizzDeeAquarius   
  
Shamankinggirl1  
  
***Last time***  
  
Sakura couldn't believe her bad luck!! As she was trying to find any other pair of seats so she could move away from Syaoran and sit with Meilin the light dimmed and the movie began. The first minutes of the movie weren't so bad but she was soon holding Syaoran's hand as if it was her life support.  
  
Now, on with the story.  
  
Syaoran was fallowing the action onscreen with interest when he suddenly felt Sakura's hand squeezing the life out of his arm. He looked sideways to see her trembling in fear.  
  
Sakura was scared out of her mind; why had she let them talk her into this. She should have never agreed to see the movie especially since it was said to be the most trilling horror movie ever. She jumped off her chair with a shriek as she felt an arm sneak around her waist.  
  
"Sheesh, calm down, I just wanted to comfort you, I swear I wasn't trying to make a move on you." Syaoran said as low as possible so not to disturb the people sitting around them. He hadn't meant to make her jump, he had honestly only meant to calm her down.  
  
"I know, I'm sorry for jumping like that but you really scared me!" Sakura said as she looked down at her hand only to realize it was still on Syaoran's arm. A light blush spread over her cheeks as she quickly withdrew her hand. "I'm really sorry, I didn't mean-"  
  
"It's ok, I don't mind" Syaoran said without waiting for her to finish as he reached for her hand and pulled her back to her seat. As he was doing this the screen flashed with light and his breath caught in his throat as it hit Sakura. She was just so beautiful. At that moment he knew he had to go out with her and then maybe he could take her to his apartment and they could.' Whoa Syaoran, don't go thinking stuff like that! You know she's Meilin's best friend and therefore untouchable. Not to mention the fact that she'd never accept to go out with you even if you asked her.' Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he realized she was watching him with surprise shinning in her eyes. It took him some time to realize that it was his last comment and the fact that he was still holding onto her hand that had triggered her surprise.  
  
"Hmmm.what I meant to say was that I'd rather you hold on to my arm than shriek in my ears, it's rather annoying," Syaoran said after a moment as he removed his hand from hers.  
  
Sakura just stared at him, on moment he was kind and the next as heartless as ever. Well in that case she'd give him a taste of his own medicine. "Well than, I'd appreciate if you'd keep your paws of me!" She said referring to both times he had touched her.  
  
"Well excuse me for pulling you back to your seat, but I thought it quite impolite for you to be standing there and diverting people's attention towards you when they, unlike you, would rather watch the movie." Syaoran easily answered.  
  
"I was talking about when you sneaked your arm around my w-"  
  
"Will you please shut up, I'm trying to pay attention to the movie, I've already missed enough," Syaoran said as he smirked at her hurt expression. 'No, he didn't care about her, or for any other girl as a matter of fact.' But even as that thought crossed he's mind he couldn't stop this nagging feeling that told him he should be sorry.  
  
Sakura was totally fuming by now, 'how dare him!" She was about to open her mouth when she thought, 'why do I even bother talking to him'. With a sight she resumed watching the movie.  
  
Soon she was once again holding tightly onto Syaoran, without realizing it, as one blood-curling scream after another erupted threw the theater room. Syaoran felt her holding onto him but restrained the urge to take her arms of him but instead, relished in the feeling it evoked in him, for an unknown reason, he just liked her holding onto him.  
  
She just couldn't stand this any longer, she was going to go out of this place and wait for her friends there. It was only as this thought crossed her mind that she realized that she was holding onto him yet he didn't seem to notice, 'probably to into the movie' Sakura thought as she watched him. (A.N Helllo??? How dense can she get? How can't someone realize u're holding onto them?!)  
  
Syaoran felt her staring at him but decided to ignore her that was until she stood up and walked towards the exit. She was shaking and looked slightly ill. He didn't know why but he suddenly felt alone and couldn't help but wonder if she was all right or if it was only the fright. On impulse he got up her and leaving the room went to find her.  
  
She was leaning on a door and was looking at the ground when he found her. Sakura was still thinking about the movie, it had been awful and she didn't know if she could ever say in her house alone anymore, she just couldn't help the way horror movies affected her. She slowly lifted her head as she felt someone approach her, only to be met once more by amber eyes. She couldn't believe her rotten luck! She didn't only have to watch a horror movie and sit next to her nemesis but he had to fallow her. She just couldn't put up with his presence anymore.  
  
"What do you want?" Sakura asked in an icy tone.  
  
Syaoran looked at her surprised. He didn't know why he came looking for her. "Well sorry that I cared enough to come see of you were feeling alright, don't know why I bothered!" He said as he turned around and headed back to the movie. 'Why did I say that? I don't need her to know I came looking for her because I care, erase that, I don't care about her and I never shall, she's just a-'  
  
"Wait!" Sakura said interrupting his thought. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to snap at you like that, I." 'Why was she apologizing again? She couldn't believe this, she couldn't even stay mad at him. Just great Sakura, you know what an ass he is.'  
  
"It's okay, you don't have to apologize, it my fault" Syaoran answered before he could think. 'What my fault? What the hell is wrong with me? Wait a sec, I might just be able to get a date with her!'  
  
"Hmmm.look Sakura, I didn't mean to be that mean with you it's just that." Syaoran said looking all sorry.  
  
'Maybe I should give him another chance, nah, he'll be mean all over again, but he seems so sincere'. (A.N Yeah right!) "You're forgiven" Sakura said after a while.  
  
"So Li-"  
  
"Syaoran"  
  
"Syaoran, what do you want to do now, I mean there still is half an hour until the end of the movie, unless you want to go back in, I won't-"  
  
"How about we go play some games?" Syaoran cut in.  
  
"Hmm.ok" Sakura answered as they both headed towards the games.  
  
The played numerous games and Syaoran was surprised to find that for the first time he wasn't getting bored like he usually did on all his dates. Sakura, on her side, figured out that Syaoran was more than met the eye. She realized he had a caring side but it was hidden by his coldness with all the girls he wasn't toying with. That made her ask herself if Syaoran was truly being nice or was trying to get to her. She knew only one thing, she couldn't trust him, not yet.  
  
Syaoran sneaked a peek at her. She seemed to be in deep contemplation. She was truly beautiful, he had come to admit that to himself but she meant nothing to him, she was just like all the others, she was just like "her". He just couldn't forget "her", she was after all the reason he became a player.  
  
"Syaoran, the movie should end in about two minutes, we should go wait for them at the door!" Sakura exclaimed happily.  
  
As they headed towards the theater room where Tomoyo, Eriol and Meilin were, he couldn't stop thinking how different from all the other girls she was. She was always happy, always forgiving, didn't care how she looked and had an air of innocence.  
  
She reached the steps and turned around as she climbed to make sure Syaoran was fallowing, when she suddenly missed a step and found herself falling backwards only to be caught by Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran had been watching her when he saw her turn and miss her step, he immediately rushed to catch her. Now that she was in his arms he couldn't help but like the feeling. He turned her around to face him, still holding her, to see if she was all right. He found himself lost in two endless pools of emerald, he finally managed to pull his eyes from hers only to find them fall on her pink lips. They looked so delectable, so.He couldn't help it, it was as if his head was attached to a string that was being pulled down. He slowly lowered his head, his lips inching closer and closer to hers.  
  
*****  
  
Ha! Ha! I should be evil and just stop there. Well that was the original plan but since I took so long to update I decided that it would be really heartless of me to just leave it there, therefore I shall continue.(I can't hear you. "Thank you!" Now that's better!(lol))  
  
******  
  
He slowly lowered his head, his lips inching closer and closer to hers. Suddenly the doors opened and people started pouring out of the theater room. (A.N I said I'd continue, not that they'll kiss but don't worry they come soon enough.)  
  
Syaoran immediately looked up to see Tomoyo, Meilin and Eriol come out, each giving him a different look as they saw him holding Sakura. At their looks, he immediately let go of Sakura who yelped in pain before grabbing his arm for support, she had obviously sprained her ankle. Tomoyo and Meilin gave each other a quick look and immediately understood what had happened, being that both Sakura and Syaoran where still standing on the stairs, and rushed to help. They each went to one of her sides to support her and therefore helped her off Syaoran who looked deep in thought.  
  
'I can't believe I almost kissed her! I mean it would have been nice but I wasn't planning to do it. I'm so happy Meilin didn't catch me, I'd be dead by now.'  
  
Tomoyo, Sakura and Eriol had taken the bus to the movies but Syaoran and Meilin had come with Syaoran's car. Since Sakura could not walk she had to take the car, the only problem was that Syaoran's car was a convertible and only two people fit in. So once again, Sakura was stuck with Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran helped Sakura get in and went to the driver's side to get in. However, before he could, Meilin walked over to him and said, "You better not lay a finger on her or you'll be sorry, not only will I kill you but I'll also tell your mother and I'm pretty sure she'll call you back to China in a heartbeat"  
  
Syaoran gulped, he had totally forgotten that part. Meilin had told him that she wouldn't tell his mother about him being a player, such as it was none of her business, on two conditions; one that he stayed away from her friends and two that he didn't seduce any innocent girl. Unfortunately, for him, Sakura filled in both conditions.  
  
"Don't worry, I wasn't planning on doing so" replied Syaoran before getting in the car and driving off without another word. He was somewhat upset that she thought he'd do such a thing but he knew she was right warn him. For a second, while they were on the stairs he had totally forgot.  
  
"hmm.Syaoran"  
  
He looked sideways at Sakura before answering: "Yes?"  
  
"Thanks a lot for driving me home."  
  
"It's not if I had any choice."  
  
Sakura's eyes widened before slightly narrowing at his comment. This guy was truly something. Each time she started to think he was actually a good person, he'd turn cold on her again. She was tired and her foot hurt like hell therefore she didn't care what he thought anymore. If he was going to be cold she would give him a reason to be so and maybe get some answers.  
  
"Hmm.why are you so cold?"  
  
"It's none of your business."  
  
"Oh I beg your pardon for asking, I mean it's none of my business if your cold with me and it affects Me!" Sakura replied sarcastically.  
  
"Look, it's personal; it has nothing to do with you."  
  
"I guess.but if you're cold, how can you get girls to fall for you?"  
  
"Why are you asking? You want me to seduce you?"  
  
"No!!!! That's not what I said"  
  
"That's what you asked"  
  
"I asked why you were cold-"  
  
"Cause I'm not planning on fucking you! Now stop asking me questions!"  
  
"What?! Why you...arg!" Sakura was mad, how dare he! If he was going to be an ass than she wouldn't listen to him.  
  
"So why did you become a player, I mean I heard Meilin say you didn't use to-"  
  
"Didn't I tell you to shut up?" Why wouldn't she be quiet! No other girl had ever been this persistent except maybe. It wasn't her problem what he was, he wasn't going to seduce her or use her so why wouldn't she stop asking questions. However, what scared him the most was that he was inclined to reply.  
  
"Yeah so? If you won't answer at least one question I'll keep asking them."  
  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
"Yeah" replied Sakura, she was getting really annoyed, why wouldn't he answer it's not like it was a big deal.  
  
"Look I don't go asking questions about your life so you can return the favor by doing the same. I didn't ask to get stuck with you in my car."  
  
"Me neither! Fine I'll stop asking questions but only on condition; you stop being so cold towards me"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"Hmmm.Syaoran, where are we?"  
  
Syaoran looked up ahead and saw a sign.  
  
"Shit I passed the exit Meilin told me to take to get to your house and now there aren't any exits for about another fifteen minutes.  
  
"Oh great!"  
  
Well that's it for now! Hope you enjoyed it and that it was long enough to make up for all the time I didn't update. Well don't forget to review!!! I'd really like to know what you all think. Well thanks for reading and don't forget to review!  
  
Ciao!  
  
~bluelove~ 


	6. A whole bunch of misaventures

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own ccs. First, I would like to thank all my reviewers of the last Chappie. So for the reviewers, thank you to:  
  
rica reuyan: Thanks a lot for both review!_! I'm really sorry I didn't update sooner. To make up for the long wait I tried to make this chapter long. I promise to add the next chapter a lot faster.  
  
seiko123: Thanks a lot for the review.  
  
unknown: Thanks for the review  
  
Michiru: Thanks a lot for the nice review  
  
Chibi-Kerochan: Thanks a whole bunch for the review. By the way your stories are awesome!  
  
Ann: Thanks a lot for the review.  
  
~^HI^~ : Thanks a lot for the review.  
  
KrAzYgYrL: Thanks a lot for the review.  
  
Namesake-Girl: Thanks a lot for the review.  
  
Rosie: Thanks a lot for the review.  
  
Flora: Thanks a lot for the review.  
  
Maki-Kino-Kiko: Thanks a lot for the review.  
  
Hikaru Ayumi: Thanks a lot for the review.  
  
Crystal jade2:Once again thanks a lot for the review!  
  
*Last time*  
  
"Hmmm.Syaoran, where are we?"  
  
Syaoran looked up ahead and saw a sign.  
  
"Shit I passed the exit Meilin told me to take to get to your house and now there aren't any exits for about another fifteen minutes."  
  
"Oh great!"  
  
*The continuing...*  
  
"At least we're not lost."  
  
"." Sakura opened her mouth to say something but then thought against it and therefore remained silent.  
  
Five minutes went by in silence when Sakura started feeling really dizzy. Her head was starting to throb with pain and her vision to blur. On impulse, as if it would help the pain cease, she kicked the car and yelped as she immediately regretted her action as pain flowed trough her foot.  
  
Syaoran looked at her as he heard her small cry, only to see her holding her head and shaking in her seat. 'What the!?'  
  
"Sakura? Are you alright?"  
  
Sakura heard Syaoran but his voice seemed to be coming from far away and her head hurt so much that she couldn't answer.  
  
"Sakura?" Syaoran touched her shoulder and shook her slightly with his free hand. " Sakura? What's wrong?"  
  
She had to answer, she didn't want him to think she was weak, no she would hang on till she got home. She lifted her head trying to keep her tears from coming from all the pain that simple move brought her and forced the words out.  
  
"I'm.I'm.fine.really, don't..worry."  
  
"I'm sure you are" Syaoran said sarcastically as he pulled the car to a stop on the side of the road.  
  
"Now tell me what's wrong or I won't take you home!"  
  
"My head.it.hurts.so.much." 'Why did he stop? Why does he care what's wrong?' She wished she could put her head down, anywhere, so maybe the pain would stop. Slowly, without even realizing it, she lent towards Syaoran and placed her head on him.  
  
Syaoran didn't know what to do. 'Why do I let her put her head on me?' If it had been any other girl, he would have pushed her away. 'What' is wrong with me' but even as those thoughts passed trough his head, he put a hand on her forehead to try to help her ease the pain. Thy stayed like that for a while until Syaoran realized she had fallen asleep. He slowly lifted her head from him and started the car once again as he sped off.  
  
He cast a look at her as he drove and couldn't help but think she looked like an angel. He didn't want to wake her up because she looked so peaceful and also because he needed time to think, he couldn't face her, he shouldn't have let her put her head on him, what was wrong with him? Why was he feeling like he was. He had sworn he wouldn't let any girl get to him but she did. He would have to find a way to not let her get to him anymore, he didn't care about her, or so he tried to convince himself. But that still left him with a problem; how was he going to get her in her house without waking her up? He had no choice but to carry her into her house hoping she wouldn't awake but how was he going to explain what had happened to her family.  
  
He slowly pulled into her driveway to see that all the lights of the house were off. 'Maybe there's no one home'. He opened his door, and stepped out of the car. He went to the door and rang once, twice.No one was answering. Suddenly he had an idea, he knew he shouldn't but he had no other choice. He had to go back into the car and search her for the key. After five minutes he found a key in her pocket and went to try it. He opened her front door and then went to get her. As he picked her up, he could not stop the blush that spread across his cheeks. He carried her into her house and up the stairs. 'Now, which room is hers?' As he was thinking that he reached a pink room that he immediately knew was hers. Only after he tucked her in bed did he realize what he had just done. He couldn't believe it once again. But he had had no other choice. He turned away to walk out the room before he did something as crazy as kissing her when he heard her shift in her bed and whisper a "Thank you Syaoran".  
  
He looked back but she seemed to be sleeping. He quickly walked out her bedroom's door and out of the house before getting into his car and speeding off.  
  
Sakura lay awake in her bed as she heard Syaoran's tires screech as he left. She couldn't believe he had carried her till her room as she realized he did since when she awoke he was in her room, leaving. 'Why is my heart beating so fast? I can't have feelings for him, can I? No! I don't trust him, he's cold, he's arrogant, he's mean and he's so cute.What!?...No! Well, actually he is and he can be so nice. I wonder what made him a player. I have to find out but I have to keep my distance or he'll hurt me.' And that was Sakura's last though before she drifted to sleep.  
  
*****  
  
A weak later  
  
*****  
  
Sakura woke up with a start. She had once again had the same dream but today she decided she'd go take a stroll to the park in her dream after school. Maybe she'd be able to get a clue as to why she kept on having that recurring dream. But first she had to get ready, she was already running late.  
  
"Hoe!!!! I'm latttteeee!"  
  
"What's up with all the noise?" Kero asked as he came out of the drawer. "Sakura? When did you come in last night? I didn't hear you get in."  
  
"That's because you were sleeping! Oh No! I'll never make it on time! Byyee Kero" Sakura screamed as she descended the stairs.  
  
As she rounded the last corner before school she ran right into someone.  
  
"I'm really sorry, I wasn't looking-"Sakura started apologizing.  
  
"Hey Sakura, don't worry it's ok! I'm happy to see you're back in school and that your ankle is better. After all, you did miss one whole week. " Eriol said smiling.  
  
"But if you don't hurry we'll both be late!" he added.  
  
"Hoe!!! I forgot I'm late!!!!" Sakura exclaimed dashing off leaving a smiling Eriol behind before he too followed.  
  
*****  
  
"So how are you feeling?" Meilin asked.  
  
"Fine, why?" Sakura replied.  
  
Sakura, Meilin, Tomoyo and Eriol were all sitting under the tree talking since it was the common brake and they always sat together during that brake.  
  
"Well, first it's your first day walking and second, you remember last week when Syaoran drove you home, well I asked him what took him so long to get home when he got back and all he said was that you were ill." Meilin said.  
  
"What you were sick?!" Tomoyo and Eriol exclaimed in unison. Tomoyo looked at Eriol in surprise and blushed.  
  
"No, it's not that bad, I just had a headache, that's all" Sakura answered.  
  
"Meilin how come you didn't tell me?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Well, you know that when we saw Sakura the day after she seemed fine so I kind of forgot, I only remembered now."  
  
"Oh. by the way did you know Syaoran is dating this girl that-"Tomoyo started.  
  
"Who cares?" Meilin and Sakura said in the same time.  
  
"Sometimes I wish I knew why he became a player." Meilin said staring at the sky. "He used to be so much nicer even though he never was one to be extremely kind."  
  
"Well last time, he was really nice he actually carried me to my room." Sakura said.  
  
"What?" They all exclaimed.  
  
"That's a first, I've been watching him lately and he seems to treat the whole female specie like trash! I'm a player two but I still respect the girls that I go out with." Eriol said.  
  
Just then, Syaoran turned the corner and came walking towards them with a slut holding onto his arm.  
  
"Hey, Eriol can you come with me, I need to talk to you." He said without a glance at anyone else.  
  
"Sure! I'll be right back girls." Eriol said as he followed Syaoran.  
  
The girls watched as Syaoran sent the girl hanging to his arm packing before dragging Eriol into a corner to talk. Since they couldn't hear they lost interest in their conversation and turned away to discuss girls stuff.  
  
"So Sakura watcha gonna do after school?" Meilin asked.  
  
"I'm probably going to go to the park, want to come?"  
  
"I'd love to but I can't, I promised Wei I'd go shopping for him."  
  
"How about you Tomoyo, you want to come?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Hmmm.I don't think I'm busy so I guess it's ok" Tomoyo answered smiling.  
  
"Can I join you two ladies then?" Eriol voice came from above them.  
  
"Sure!" Sakura said enthusiastically.  
  
"So, what did my cousin want?" Meilin said looking at him expectantly.  
  
"I shouldn't tell you guys cause it doesn't concern you but oh well. he asked me if I knew this guy, hmmm.I forgot his name, cause he wants to steal his girlfriend since he kicked Syaoran him last time when they were playing soccer. But-"  
  
Before he had the time to finish, the bell went off and they set towards class.  
  
At 3:30, Sakura, Tomoyo and Eriol set towards the park that Sakura wanted to check out, the park from her dreams. Soon they reached it and Tomoyo marveled at it's beauty. She had already been to it but that didn't stop her from finding it beautiful. She slowly walked to the ledge of the lake when she suddenly slipped forwards only to be rescued by Eriol before she fell into the water. She turned in his arms towards him and couldn't help the blush that spread on her cheeks. They stared at each other and then suddenly lent towards each other to meet half way in a soft kiss. Nevertheless, as suddenly as they kissed they separated.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." Eriol said. True, he ha d wanted to kiss her but it wasn't like the other kisses, he couldn't control it. In addition, Tomoyo was the only girl he had sworn never to play with because for some unknown reason to him he cared about her and wanted to see her smiling.  
  
Tomoyo was about to reply when she heard a gasp. She turned towards the sound only to see Sakura staring ahead of her.  
  
Sakura had not witnessed Tomoyo's fall nor her and Eriol's kiss she had been to busy looking for the fountain. When she found it, she realized it was identical to the one in her dream. As she approached it, to get a better look at it, she heard a voice that seemed familiar so she followed it to find the source of it in between two trees: Syaoran was talking to this beautiful girl with red hair flowing in the wind. The girl nodded her head and he bent down and kissed her. She gasped, not at what she was seeing but at that girl, she was sure she knew her from somewhere but from where?  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol had reached her and were about to pull her away when Syaoran heard them and turned and face them. For some unknown reason he felt guilt wash over him. 'What!? Why should I feel bad?' As he thought that, he realized that Sakura was not looking at him but at Arisa, the girl he had been kissing.  
  
"Sakura? What's wrong? Hello? You in there?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Huh? What?" Sakura said snapping back to reality.  
  
"Let's go, I think we should head back home." Eriol said as he turned to walk out of the park.  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura nodded before quickly following. When they reached the park's exit Sakura said goodbye to Eriol and Tomoyo before turning on the street that led her home.  
  
"Hmm.I guess I'll head home too, bye Eriol!"  
  
"Wait, I'll walk you home since it's on my way, ok?"  
  
"Ok!""  
  
With that said, they headed in the opposite direction that Sakura had taken only moments ago.  
  
Sakura walked till the bus stop when it suddenly started raining. 'Great! Just what I needed! Not only I wasn't able to get any clue to help me figure out my dream but I also saw this girl that seems familiar. Now I have two things I need to figure out. Ah man! It's raining so hard I can't see anything! I hope the bus is going to come before I get anymore soaked than I already am.' The wind was starting to blow and still no bus was coming. Suddenly a sports car pulled at the stop and pulled down its window to reveal its owner who was none other than Syaoran.  
  
"Hey, you want a lift?" he asked.  
  
Sakura was about to say no when the wind picked up it's speed and the rain started to come down faster. She had no choice but to get in so she did exactly that.  
  
"Thanks" was all she muttered as she sat next to him in the car.  
  
He looked sideways at her but did not say anything. He was still debating with himself if he should have offered her the ride in the first place. He didn't want her to think he cared about her.  
  
"Hmm.so who was that girl with red hair you were with?" Sakura asked but immediately regretted it; she should have asked someone else.  
  
"Why do you want to know? Jealous?"  
  
"NO! It's because she seemed familiar, that's all. Never mind."  
  
Syaoran remembered the way Sakura had stared at the girl he was with and decided to answer.  
  
"Her name is Arisa but I doubt you know her, she just got here from America."  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Shit!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I can't see anything!!! It's raining so hard I can't see the road! I have to stop the car on the side!" Syaoran said as he stopped on the side of the road.  
  
Sakura was worried, how was she going to get home or most importantly of all how was she going to tell her dad and Toya. "Syaoran what are we going to do now?"  
  
"I don't know but we can't stay in the car."  
  
"Why?" asked a clueless Sakura.  
  
"Cause if an idiot is still driving in weather like this he might not see our car or see it to late and hit us."  
  
"So.what do we do?"  
  
"Well if I'm not mistaken, my apartment is right around the corner so we can make a dash for it."  
  
"Your apartment? But don't you live with Meilin?"  
  
"Yeah, I do but I also have my apartment, it's were I take all my dates, Meilin doesn't let me take them home."  
  
"Oh! Then I don't want-"  
  
"Hurry, the rain is a little less hard, if we don't hurry we won't see anything again. And don't worry I won't try anything." With that, said Syaoran got out of the car quickly followed by Sakura.  
  
He locked the doors, took Sakura's hand and dashed towards his apartment. By the time they reached it, they were completely soaked. Syaoran led Sakura into his apartment before turning to look at her. He's breath caught in his throat, her blouse was sticking to her like a second skin and had become practically transparent. He wanted to do nothing more than ravish her. He wanted to kiss her so much.  
  
Sakura looked at herself only to see why Syaoran was starring and started blushing furiously.  
  
Hmmm.Syaoran? You have anything I can wear?"  
  
Sakura's voice snapped him out of his daze. 'That was close!' "I'll go get you some of my cloths, wait here." He said as he went to his room.  
  
He soon came back with dry cloths and handed them to Sakura without looking at her.  
  
"The bathroom is on the right, behind you. I'll go change in my room, if you need me just call. Oh, you can use the phone if you want, it's in the kitchen." Without a glance, back he walked into his room before she had the chance to talk to him.  
  
Half an hour later, after getting dressed and making two phone calls, Sakura was sitting at the table in the kitchen, with Syaoran, sipping hot chocolate.  
  
She had called Tomoyo who had told her she had been worried about her since, by the time, she and Eriol had reached her house it was raining like crazy. Eriol was forced to stay over because of the weather. Sakura had then told Tomoyo all that had happened. After hanging up, Sakura called her dad, who was also worried, and taking Tomoyo's advice said she was going to sleep over at her house.  
  
Now she was sitting in complete silence with Syaoran but it did not feel awkward. Sakura was starting to enjoy Syaoran's company, she knew she didn't hate him; in fact, she had slowly started to care for the coldhearted Li Syaoran. She couldn't help it but wonder if he had always been so cold and if not what had changed him. She knew that deep down he was kind so, why was he playing with girls hearts and why was he so cold. What was he running from.?  
  
Sakura glanced at Syaoran only to find herself looking into amber eyes that seemed to bore into her soul.  
  
Syaoran knew he was lying when he said he didn't feel anything for her, he did but he didn't know what it was. 'It's probably just cause she looks so kissable. I want her; need, is all I'll ever feel for her.' But deep down he knew it wasn't true but he also knew he would not allow himself to feel anything more too.  
  
Sakura watched Syaoran, as he seemed to be in deep thought before speaking up.  
  
"What are you thinking about?"  
  
"It's none of your business!" Syaoran snapped at her.  
  
There he was, once again back to his old self.  
  
"Sorry" Sakura said. She didn't feel like arguing with him.  
  
Syaoran looked at her surprised, he hadn't expected her to give in so easily, and for a second he felt bad for snapping at her.  
  
"I'm the one who should be sorry." 'Great! Once again, I'm being nice to her!'  
  
Sakura smiled brightly before asking him where she was to sleep.  
  
Syaoran was about to answer "In my bed, with me, where else?" but instead said: "You can have my room, the maid just changed the bed sheets today, so it's clean. I'll be sleeping on the couch."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yes, unless you want me to sleep with you!?"  
  
Once again Sakura did not answer back, she had a feeling he would never try to hurt her. Instead she faked she hadn't heard his last comment, thanked him for letting her stay the night and headed to his room, leaving a baffled Syaoran behind.  
  
She wasn't sure how long she had been sleeping when she woke up from her dream. Once again, she had had the same dream but this time she had had a glimpse of the person behind the fountain except she couldn't remember. It took her a moment to remember where she was. 'That's right I'm at Syaoran's apartment.' She got off the bed, walked to the window and pushed the green curtain away. Outside it was still raining but it had lessened.  
  
She was suddenly thirsty, so she opened the bedroom door and headed towards the kitchen. On the way, she past by the couch Syaoran was sleeping on and stopped to watch him sleep for awhile before going into the kitchen. She poured herself a cup of water and sat at the table. For some reason, she kept thinking about her dream. Who was the person that was behind the fountain at the park? Why was she crying? And did she know the person? After pondering each question endlessly, she gave up. Meilin was right; she would have to be patient if she wanted to figure the dream out. Suddenly a sound pulled her out of her thoughts. She was sure it came from where Syaoran was sleeping, so she got up and went to see.  
  
Sakura walked to the couch to find Syaoran mumbling something in his sleep. His brows furrowed together and beads of sweat ran down his forehead, as he moved from side to side on the couch. He was obviously having a nightmare.  
  
"Please, please don't go, I beg you! I'll do anything, but don't go." Syaoran mumbled.  
  
Sakura kneeled besides and tried to shake him away but Syaoran pushed her hands away screaming.  
  
"Stay away from me!! She's mine! I'll never let you have her!!"  
  
Sakura wondered what he was dreaming about before starting to shake him again.  
  
"Syaoran? Wake up! It's just a dream!" Sakura said shaking him as hard as she could.  
  
Syaoran jumped up and stared blankly ahead mumbling a "I love you, please stay" than suddenly realizing he had been dreaming was about to get up when he's eyes fell on a dazed Sakura.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?!"  
  
"Hmmm.I heard you having a bad dream so I tried to wake you up, I'm sorry-"  
  
"How much did you hear me say?" Syaoran screamed at her.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"  
  
However, the words she was about to say were lost as Syaoran's lips claimed hers in a searing kiss.  
  
Well, that's all for now! I tried to make this chapter as long as I could so I hope it made up for the long wait and that you enjoyed it.  
  
Please review! Also, I'm sorry for any mistake you might find; I kind of rushed to finish this chapter so I can finally update.  
  
Sayonara!  
  
P.S. Don't forget to review!  
  
~bluelove~ 


End file.
